


Северный ветер

by Chlenik



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: Перед тем, как отправиться в Нанга-Парбат, Сара решила зайти в ту самую больницу, чтобы увидеть медсестру, растопившую ее сердце.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Меня так сильно зацепил этот короткий и такой нежный роман между Сарой и Линдси, что захотелось небольшого продолжения.   
> Артик: https://pp.vk.me/c626324/v626324518/44d89/HQxUqVyPIS0.jpg

Перед тем, как отправиться в Нанга-парбат, Сара зашла в больницу. Решение было спонтанным. Можно сказать, ноги сами направились в то место, которое она умело избегала почти десять недель, а северный ветер дул ей в спину, подбадривая двигаться еще быстрее.

Повезло. Линдси как раз заканчивала смену и что-то записывала за своим сестринским столом. Она педантично выводила ровные буквы в медицинской карте пациента, не замечая ничего вокруг. Сара деликатно кашлянула, и Линдси вздрогнула, выронив ручку. Ее чуть припухшие глаза засветились восторгом.

— Ты вернулась!

— Я ведь обещала. Но я совсем ненадолго... — Сара помялась, придумывая объяснение. — Мне опять придется уехать. Но перед этим я хотела увидеть тебя.

Линдси улыбнулась и посмотрела на часы:

— Моя смена должна кончиться через несколько минут, если хочешь, мы могли бы немного погулять.

— Конечно!

Через обещанные несколько минут девушки вышли на аллею местного парка и направились вперед. Линдси явно нервничала, хоть и старалась не показывать этого: она истерически смеялась над каждой шуткой и боязливо оглядывалась по сторонам.

— Ты кого-то боишься? — наконец не выдержала Сара.

— Нет, я ведь помню, что ты сделала с тем монстром. Думаю, никакие хулиганы тебе не страшны.

— Ты права, не страшны, — согласилась Сара. — Так в чем проблема?

— Мне так неловко… Хотя, знаешь, забудь, неважно, — отмахнулась Линдси.

— Ну уж нет, давай говори. Я умею хранить секреты, помнишь?

Девушка немного помялась, разглядывая носки своих туфель, и, наконец, посмотрела Саре в глаза.

— Давай пойдем ко мне? Вчера я приготовила чечевичную запеканку, и у меня отличный чай, — Линдси отвела взгляд в сторону и напряженно замерла.

Сара тепло улыбнулась и сжала руку своей спутницы:

— Отличная идея. Я очень голодная!

От такого ответа плечи Линдси распрямились, словно с них упала тяжелая ноша, а сама она вся расцвела.

За разговорами они быстро дошли до небольшого старого дома, в котором Линдси снимала квартирку.

— Я очень боялась, что ты откажешься, — призналась девушка и поставила на стол поднос с горячим чаем и ужином.

Линдси напоминала идеальную хозяйку с рекламных проспектов. Все было при ней: волосы, убранные в сложную прическу, красивый фартучек, рукавицы для горячего. Ни дать ни взять — идеальная жена. Сару захлестнула волна теплоты, и на секунду она представила, что и для нее найдется место в этом доме. Вдыхая вкусный аромат ужина, она впервые за долгое время позволила себе помечтать.

— Попробуешь? — предложила Линдси.

Кивнув, Сара принялась за блюдо и пришла в восторг. Ей редко удавалось хорошо питаться, а вспомнить, когда она ела что-то домашнее, сделанное с любовью, она и вовсе не могла.

— М-м-м, боже мой, это потрясающе! Серьезно, тебе нужно работать поваром!

Линдси вежливо улыбнулась:

— Шутишь, что ли? Я же женщина. Если бы захотела, я бы смогла устроиться только в какой-нибудь кабак.

— Ты бы уделала всех, это точно, — покачала головой Сара, продолжая уминать ужин.

— Один француз как-то сказал: «Предназначение женщин — украшать профессиональную кухню. Однако им не должно быть дозволено там готовить».

— Вот ублюдок! Эта самая вкусная запеканка, которую я когда-либо ела! Пускай этот француз засунет свои слова глубоко в…

Линдси захихикала, и Сара смягчилась, прервав едва не сорвавшийся поток ругательств.

— Знаешь, там, откуда я родом, женщины могут заниматься всем, чем захотят.

— Всем-всем? Не врешь?

— Абсолютно всем!

— Даже стать врачами? Или водить трактор?

— Даже водить трактор, — засмеялась Сара.

— Хотела бы я жить в таком месте, — задумчиво протянула Линдси.

— Если бы я могла взять тебя с собой...

Сара прикусила язык. Кажется, она уже сболтнула лишнего, но Линдси беззаботно отмахнулась.

— Не бери в голову, это просто фантазии. Приличная девушка может позволить себе только мечты.

— Знаешь, в будущем все изменится, — Сара положила свою ладонь на руку девушки и погладила длинные тонкие пальцы.

Линдси вздрогнула и немного придвинулась ближе.

— Благодаря тебе я буду верить в это всем своим сердцем.

Сара снова испытала страх, такое редкое для нее чувство, когда Линдси села совсем вплотную к ней и легкий аромат медицинских препаратов, смешавшийся с почти выветрившимися духами, коснулся ее ноздрей.

Линдси прикрыла глаза и накрыла весь мир Сары собой.

***

Стояла темная мрачная ночь. Там, где шла Сара, фонарей практически не было, и это было к лучшему. Полная тишина, прерываемая лишь редким шуршанием листьев на деревьях, рождала спокойствие и уверенность, так необходимые Саре. Хотя после встречи она испытывала лишь черное одиночество.

В спину подул легкий ветерок, такой же невесомый, как прикосновения Линдси. Робкие, хотя она желала казаться уверенной.

— Ведь мы больше никогда не встретимся... Я хочу попробовать это хотя бы раз в своей жизни.

Воспоминания были яркими и жгли кожу под одеждой.

Когда Сара прижала раскрасневшуюся Линдси к кровати и быстро расстегнула пуговицы на ее кофте, та все еще выглядела испуганной, но горячо кивала, желая продолжения.

Сара глубоко вздохнула и остановилась у дерева, чтобы перевести дух.

Линдси запрокинула голову, и ее рот распахнулся в немом крике удовольствия.

От этого образа голова туманилась сильнее всего. Где же теперь порывистый холодный ветер, когда он так необходим?..

Сара бы никогда не смогла жить так, как жила Линдси. Белая канарейка была воительницей, а после воскрешения в Яме Лазаря для нее не осталось иного пути, кроме постоянной борьбы и смертей вокруг себя.

Пустота внутри глодала ее кости, но Сара взяла себя в руки и пошла дальше. Впереди ей предстоял очень долгий путь самоотречения.


End file.
